Broken hearted
by WishinaKimiko
Summary: A story about Lucy being heart broken because of a certain person. And guess who will comfort her... There aren't any actual pairs, just one sided. It's really short so please take a few minutes to read it :)


_What does it feel like to be heart broken?_

The beautiful Lucy Heartfilia has never had a boyfriend. She doesn't know the feeling when your heart is torn apart, when you can't stop crying. This is what allows her to be so optimistic when it comes to love.

She has experienced the feeling of falling in love with someone. And the man who is lucky to have her feelings is none other than Fairy Tail's famous Natsu Dragneel.

There's only one mistake in this story. That our dragon slayer is the complete opposite of his partner. He doesn't know what love is at all. He is extremely dense to the point that when he is interested in a girl he explains his „strange" feelings with the thought of that he probably ate too much. So Lucy doesn't have much chance.

* * *

One day she decided to let his dense best friend know her feelings. At that time she didn't know that she couldn't have chosen a worse day to do so.

She walked in the guild excitedly while humming. She didn't sit down to the bar, she wanted to get through it as soon as she could.

She spotted Natsu at a table with Happy sleeping next to him. The dragon slayer was just staring at the table's top with a confused look on his face. Lucy found it strange so she walked to him and asked him what's wrong first.

„Hi Natsu. What's wrong?" asked Lucy curiously.

„Yo Luce. Your timing is perfect!" cheered up a little the salamander.

„Well, what is it?" She sat down in front of him.

„Okay, so this morning Lisanna came to me and asked if I would go with her to a restaurant, but I don't know what to wear because she told me to wear nice clothes. What do you think?" while Natsu said this he didn't even look up so he couldn't see his friend's face gradually getting whiter and whiter. Lucy could only say this.

„Why did she ask you to go with her?" She asked it so quietly that Natsu could only hear it thanks to his good hearing.

„Hmm, she was talking about a date or something, but that's not the point…"

„Are you going to the date with her?!" This sentence left her mouth angrier than she wanted. Happy woke up for the big noise.

„Of course I'm going. How would I reject a food invitation?" said Natsu totally innocently.

Lucy felt that she can't bear it anymore so she left Natsu and the guild without a word and ran home desperately.

When she arrived at her apartment her tears started falling down on her red face continuously. After a few minutes she was crying so intensely that she couldn't stand on her feet. She collapsed down to her bed, hiding her face under her palms while crying.

Then someone appeared who she didn't expect. It was her celestial spirit, Loke in his usual spirit form.

When Lucy realised the uninvited visitor she stopped crying and just looked at him for a time that seemed like forever for the celestial spirit. Loke didn't say a single word.

He sat next to Lucy and silently wrapped his arms around her. The sad mage first was surprised and wanted to resist but she admitted to herself that it felt good that someone is caring for her. She couldn't hold back and continued crying on her new place.

She felt bitterness, sadness, a little anger and gratitude to her spirit. But the feelings of unrequited love can hardly be calmed down in her heart. In spite of this, Loke surprised the broken hearted girl again because the presence of him did calm down her so that she didn't shed her tears that much.

When Loki realised it he spoke for the first time.

„Who am I killing, princess?" he sounded so cool that Lucy couldn't hold back her giggle.

„No, you are not going to kill anyone" answered the blonde mage sweetly.

After it Loke tried everything to cheer up the young girl, not without any result because Lucy really felt better and she was really glad that he was there for her at her hard time. The warmth and protection that he gave her always felt good. Thanks to the lion spirit Lucy gained back her power but she still remained sad and told Loke everyting.

Loke listened to his master calmly, hiding his anger and secretly he was jealous. Really jealous because someone else got his precious princess' feelings. Not to mention that she couldn't have chosen a worse person than Natsu who is famous for his denseness.

Lucy still really felt heart broken, but thanks to her friend's support, she could recover faster. But we shouldn't forget that it's Lucy who we are talking about. After a few days she gained back her optimism and decided not to give up her love for the fire dragonslayer even if it takes years for him to realise her feelings, for Loki's biggest dissapointment.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!

Plz leave me a review, I'm really curious if you liked it.

(Sorry if my English is bad at some places.)

;)


End file.
